This invention relates to a measurement amplifier for use in testing of acoustic transducers.
Measurement of an acoustic transducer (e.g., a loudspeaker) generally involves applying a calibrated and amplified stimulus signal to the acoustic transducer and sensing a response of the acoustic transducer to the stimulus using a calibrated sensor (e.g., a measurement microphone). From the stimulus and response, various output parameters of acoustic transducers can be measured, including but not limited to frequency response, impedance, distortion, total harmonic distortion, sensitivity, and so on.
Such measurements of output parameters are applicable in both the design and production phases of the acoustic transducer. In the design phase, a transducer designer can compare the measured output parameters to a design specification to determine how to adjust the physical characteristics of the transducer such that it meets the design specification. In the production phase, the measured output parameters of a given transducer can be compared to the measured output parameters of a reference transducer to determine whether the given transducer meets quality control standards.